


The Road that Leads to You

by MirrorMe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorMe/pseuds/MirrorMe
Summary: Some find family in the most unexpected places, Doyoung finds his in a biker gang and its emotionally inept rider, Taeyong.





	The Road that Leads to You

**Author's Note:**

> An au inspired by a Japanese movie called Hot Road, 10/10 would recommend you to watch if you haven't. This fic hasn't been proofread, so proceed at your own risk.

The day was a bleak one, void of any life before the sun rose as expected of any winter day in the outskirts of Seoul. Doyoung pulled his uniform on slowly, it was early and he had more than enough time to kill. He grabbed his bag and coat before exiting his room unmindful of the racket he was causing as he made his way to the kitchen, there'd be no one around to hear him anyway.

His eyes flickered to the obnoxious neon note stuck on the fridge as he prepared his breakfast and lunch, its content was nothing out of the ordinary. Just his parents reminding him that they would not be home for a week, again. He rolled his eyes at the useless note, snatching and crushing it in his palms, when were they ever at home? He packed his lunch pausing as his phone let out a notification from somewhere deep inside his bag, he dug it out reading the message from his older brother wishing him good luck on his first day back to school. He sighed, no longer hungry at the reminder of the hellhole they called school. He picked up his bag forgoing the breakfast he made and headed out.

-

The first thing Doyoung noticed when he reached his assigned classroom was that there was someone in the seat he usually sat in. His brows furrowed, everyone knew he sat there, he had sat in same chair since middle school even with changing classrooms and continued the tradition into highschool. Everyone knew, everyone except this kid apparently, new, Doyoung decided. He was definitely new, especially with the way everyone was staring at him as he paid them no attention back. The droll expression on his face as he typed away on his phone completely reflected Doyoung's inner feelings, it was clear that he wanted to be there as much as Doyoung did.

Doyoung finally stepped into the class and now all eyes were on him, waiting for his reaction to the intruder in his place. He walked towards his seat but stopped short taking the one beside it instead, he hid his smirk as a collective sound of disappointment rose throughout the room. They had wanted a scene, but Doyoung wasn't going to satisfy them by playing along. The new boy's eyes darted to him, curious as to why he took the seat beside him when there was still plenty of empty tables to occupy around the room. Doyoung ignored the stare and unpacked his bag expression one of practiced nonchalance. The new student finally looked away, Doyoung opened up a book eyes focused on the paper but ears still painfully alert to the whispers floating around the room.

_He's in a gang, killed at least five men_ , someone in the front of the room tried to whisper, failing miserably as the new student snorted in what Doyoung assumed was amusement.

_Someone should tell Doyoung, he'd probably move to the other side of the room_ , the corner of his lips curled slightly. On the contrary, Doyoung thought as he shifted to make himself more comfortable, he was liking his seat even more now.

-

It was their third class of the day and they had been relocated to one of the labs in the science building. All heads had turned to Doyoung as soon as the teacher announced that they would be choosing their lab partners for the year. They didn't bother to make it inconspicuous either, outright sending him pleading and hopeful looks, begging him to choose them. He was their ticket to an A and he made it all look so easy. He blatantly ignored them and instead turned to the new boy, Jaehyun, he found out after their attendance was taken.

"Want to be lab partners?"

The look of surprise that settled on the other boy's face was refreshing.

"Sure," he grinned cheeks dimpling, the corners of Doyoung's lips lifted in reply.

That was a year ago, who knew this one exchange would change everything. For better or worse, Doyoung had yet to decide. It turned out that Jaehyun really was part of a gang, and he had made it his mission to befriend Doyoung after the boy had barely reacted to this confession. Barely even a month after their first meeting, Jaehyun had declared the two best friends. Doyoung much to his own surprise and to others, didn't mind this label as much as he though he would, if anything the other boy had grown on him significantly. So much so, that the two became inseparable puzzling the student body and staff alike when they saw them together. Jaehyun had later explained the gang to Doyoung, assuring him that theirs was not one like you'd see in gangster and mob movies and was more like a club, one that involved bikes and a dubious amount of leather. Doyoung had snorted at the image and told Jaehyun point blank that he'd never set foot into that part of Jaehyun's life. The younger boy had smirked in reply leaving Doyoung with a cheeky-

"We'll see."

  
-

It was a month into the new year and they were having lunch on the rooftop despite the cold when Doyoung received a message, Jaehyun stopped his rambling about one of his friends as he caught sight of the flicker of emotion on Doyoung's face. It had taken Jaehyun almost a year to discover that by default, Doyoung's mood was either mellow, annoyed or amused. This Doyoung however, looked sad. Jaehyun nudged him in the thigh with his toe.

“What’s up?”

“My brother's getting married," Doyoung was glaring at the screen of his phone, Jaehyun plucked it from his grasp before he could do anything impulsive like chuck it off the roof. He read the message before placing the phone down beside him,

"Hmm.."

"I didn't even know he was dating," Doyoung shrugged, "whatever," he muttered before picking up the bun he was eating. Yet, despite his dismissive words he ate with furrowed brows and troubled eyes, the expression didn't settle well with Jaehyun. He sat up properly and decided to try his luck today.

"Hey, want to come with me tonight?"

Whenever he had asked Doyoung previously, the answer was always a flat, firm no. Doyoung had already gotten out of his comfort zone by allowing Jaehyun in, he didn't need to deal with a whole gang on top of it. Today however, Jaehyun felt the answer to his question would be different.

"Sure."

Jaehyun smiled, he wasn't disappointed.

-

Jaehyun dragged Doyoung to the school's main entrance as soon as the bell rang, ignoring his cries to slow down in his excitement. Doyoung caught sight of Jaehyun's friends and almost dug his heels into the ground, Jaehyun looked over his shoulder as he felt Doyoung slow down and laughed when he caught sight of Doyoung's face.

"We need to leave before everyone else gets here,"

Jaehyun was right, Doyoung didn't need the teachers or other students to see him go off with suspicious looking boys. Jaehyun yelled out a greeting making the two boys resting against their bikes look up, their eyes instantly latching onto Doyoung sizing him up. Doyoung shook Jaehyun off as he stared back at them, undaunted. The shorter of the two finally broke out into a smile,

"So this is the guy whose taken pity on us by taking you away on Wednesdays-" he ignored Jaehyun's cry of indignation to nod at Doyoung, "I'm Ten, I'm sure Jaehyun's complained about me," he said, Doyoung nodded his name was a familiar one.

"Excessively," he confirmed making Ten laugh, approval of Doyoung written all over his face.

Jaehyun nudged Doyoung from behind pushing him towards Ten,

"I knew you two would get on, this is Taeil hyung,"

The other boy lifted his hand in greeting before frowning at the oncoming crowd spilling from the school doors in distaste.

"Let's get out of here,"

If Doyoung thought getting on the bike was bad, he didn't factor in the actually journey until Ten actually took off. He let out a yelp scrambling to wrap his arms around Ten who laughed at his panic.

"Trust me!" Ten yelled trying to be heard over the wind, "I'm the better driver!"

Doyoung nodded unable to speak as Taeil shot past them and round the other cars on the road recklessly, Jaehyun's screeching only proving Ten's declaration true. Doyoung shut his eyes and prayed for the ride to end.

They ended up by the ocean, Jaehyun jumped off the bike punching Taeil in the shoulder before bounding over to the frozen Doyoung who was still trying to get his bearings. He laughed as he wrapped his arms around Doyoung trying to warm him up and orientate him,

"I forgot to warn you on how cold it could get," he said pressing his warm cheek against Doyoung's cold one, Doyoung rolled his eyes.

"You forgot to warn me about a lot of things, my ass and thighs hurt and Ten doesn't seem to have a filter. I know too much about him now-"

Jaehyun laughed again cutting through Doyoung's rant, he seemed to be doing that a lot today.

"Also Ten doesn't actually have a license but-"

"Jung Jaehyun!"

Jaehyun dodged Doyoung's fist tightening his hold to immobilise him, grin stretched from ear to ear.

"Lighten up! We're at the beach! When was the last time you came to the beach?"

He released Doyoung and gestured to the darkening skyline, to the sun disappearing behind the horizon.

"When was the last time you saw the sunset?"

Doyoung followed his hand, gazing at the sunset. A pang of sadness ran through him as he realised he didn't remember, couldn't remember, what the sunset even looked like after spending it locked up in rooms studying and wallowing away. He felt Jaehyun sidle back up to him, felt his eyes boring into the side of his face. Doyoung continued to watch the sunset until it dipped over the horizon, he blinked trying to get rid of the red he was sure was burned into his retina, it was beautiful-but now it was gone leaving an empty hole in its wake. He turned to Jaehyun who was still watching him, expression one he had never seen on his face. Jaehyun slowly extended a hand to him, Doyoung stared at it. His father would throw a fit if he knew, knew Doyoung was out with gutter boys, as he would call them. Actually, no, Doyoung thought, he probably wouldn't care at all. Doyoung was that insignificant to them. He accepted Jaehyun's hand, allowing the other boy to pull him onto the beach.

-

Doyoung had lost track of the number of people Jaehyun had introduced him to, the two sat with Taeil on the steps leading to the beach watching a few of the other boys attempt to start a fire nearby. Jaehyun turned his shoe over, pouring out the sand that pooled in it and repeated it with his other shoe.

"I bet someone accidentally sets themselves on fire before they actually make our fire," He commented sounding too happy about it considering the context, Taeil squinted at the rowdy group on the sand.

"I bet you it'll be Yuta-"

"Yuta?" Doyoung had not been introduced to him yet, Jaehyun pointed him out. Doyoung was about to look but his attention was caught by a flash of red, he did a double take not sure if he had seen correctly. But he wasn't mistaken, there was a boy with shocking red hair on the beach, his black clothing further emphasising his eye catching hair. Doyoung followed the hair down to see the face it belong to, his breath hitched. Cold, was Doyoung's first thought, but handsome. Even in the dimly lit area it was obvious that the boy was gorgeous. It took him a few seconds to realise Jaehyun was calling out his name, when he turned to his friend the other had a sly smile on his face one that hinted he was up to no good.

"That's Taeyong hyung,"

Doyoung's ears began to burn, Jaehyun had caught him staring.

"I'd advice you to not catch his attention," he smirked, "he eats boys like you for breakfast."

Doyoung rolled his eyes at the warning but kept his eyes on Taeyong assessing him from a safe distance. Arrogant, Doyoung decided as the other boy ran a hand through his hair habitually, smirk perpetually on his face as the people he was talking to hung onto his every word.

"He's in college," Jaehyun continued to feed Doyoung with information without being asked to, "The Head's favourite."

Taeyong turned to face their direction and as if knowing he was the subject of their conversation, his smirk grew. He left the group he was standing with to approach them, greeting Jaehyun and Taeil halfheartedly before his eyes settled on Doyoung, curious. He circled them, Doyoung ignored him withholding the urge to shudder as his eyes openly roamed Doyoung's body.

"Who's this?" He asked after a few seconds.

"Doyoung," Jaehyun answered hesitantly former friendliness gone, "a very good friend,"

Taeyong's smirk turned dangerous at the warning in Jaehyun's tone eyes dancing with mischief, motivated instead of dissuaded by it.

"This is Doyoung?" He moved closer, stopping to stand directly in front of Doyoung bending slightly so they were face to face, "you never told me he was pretty-" he reached out to touch Doyoung's face cupping his chin. Doyoung's hand moved on instinct as it came across Taeyong's cheek, impact so hard it threw his face to the side.

A sudden hush fell across the beach at the sound of the slap. Doyoung lowered his shaking hand as Jaehyun, the traitor slipped away with Taeil. Taeyong grabbed his wrist and tightened his hold, eyes no longer playful. Doyoung ignored the pain shooting through his arm, he refused to cry. His ripped his hand from Taeyong's hold, adrenaline and anger masking the pain.

"Don't touch me!" He hissed, eyes narrowed, "I'll kill you-"

"I should be saying that to you," Taeyong said glaring down at him willing him to back down and apologise, Doyoung refused even as a shiver ran down his spine at the menacing look. A bark of laughter broke up the intense staring competition. Taeyong took a step away from Doyoung who let out a sigh of relief.

"Jongin hyung,"

Doyoung got to his feet at the name, Jaehyun had talked about their Head so many times. It was impossible for Doyoung to not remember his name. The man that had just arrived smiled at Doyoung, it was a nice smile, a smile that made Doyoung's cheeks flush red. He could only hope it was dark enough to hide.

"Wanna join the family kid?"

Doyoung wasn't sure what was wrong with him, but for the second time that day he answered sure.

"Hyung!" Taeyong quickly protested when he heard Doyoung's answer making Jongin laugh.

"What? He reminds me of Kyungsoo hyung, he's got guts,"

"He's nothing like Kyungsoo hyung!" Taeyong spat. Doyoung resisted the urge to roll his eyes at how childish Taeyong was, he didn't think he could endure more of him tonight.

"It's late, I'll be taking my leave,"

Jongin nodded,

"It was nice to finally meet you, Taeyong send him home."

"Hyung!" This time it came out as more of a whine, Doyoung crossed his arms in front of his chest braver now that he had been approved by Jongin.

"I'd rather walk," he spoke up turning Taeyong's glare in his direction again, Jaehyun snorted as he reappeared beside them,

"You'd die of fatigue and it's cold-" he commented unhelpfully, Taeyong huffed as Jongin looked at him pointedly daring him to protest again. He didn't.

"Come-" he said as he walked away, not even checking to see if Doyoung was following. Doyoung bowed at Jongin, before trading quick goodbyes with Jaehyun.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Jaehyun said, eyes twinkling and crushing any former resentment Doyoung had towards him at being abandoned with Taeyong. He smiled at his friend softly, sparing him a small nod before he climbed up the stairs and approached the parking lot where Taeyong was already waiting on his bike. A helmet was forced into his hands, Doyoung put it on willingly not expecting the citrus scent that suddenly assailed his nose. He had expected sweat, not this. He climbed onto the bike pausing when he heard his name being called. He and Taeyong simultaneously turned to the staircase, Taeil ran to them. Doyoung frowned, had he forgotten something?

"Doyoung!" He stopped infront of them trying to catch his breath, "thank you for coming tonight, we've all wanted to meet you for the longest of times and it made Jaehyun really happy. So thank you-"

Doyoung felt a flush creep up his neck, embarrassed at being thanked for something so little. He had rarely been thanked let alone for something as useless as his presence. He struggled to respond, not knowing how to and was thankfully saved by Taeyong who cut through the silence as he started his bike. Taeil stepped back expression hopeful,

"See you soon?"

Doyoung nodded and received a grateful smile,

"Hold on," Taeyong instructed lowly before nodding at Taeil, Doyoung quickly circled his arms around Taeyong's waist. He had learned his lesson with Ten and was proven once again that his action was the right one as Taeyong took off even faster than Ten did. Doyoung shut his eyes and leaned against Taeyong, this time embracing the cold air and thrum of the bike under him.

Taeyong pulled to a stop right in front of his house, quietly assessing it as Doyoung struggled to get off his bike. He sucked in a deep breath of air still winded from Taeyong's last leg of driving which undoubtedly beat Taeil's and Ten's combined in its recklessness. He was tempted to ask Taeyong to show him his licence, but Taeyong beat him to a conversation-

"Rich boy," he sang mockingly, "does mummy and daddy know you're hanging out with delinquents?"

The chill Doyoung had felt during the ride dissipatated as his temper flared and his slap was harder this time round, he shoved Taeyong's helmet into his hands and stormed off. Flipping Taeyong his middle finger for good measure. Taeyong glared at the gate for a good minute before leaving.

-

Jaehyun was excited, this was apparent when he nearly bowled Doyoung over in the hallways the following day when they met.

"What did you do to Taeyong hyung?" He asked gleefully, "He almost murdered Yuta when he finally came back."

Doyoung ignored him closing his eyes tiredly while he wondered where Jaehyun got all his energy from seeing he had been out far longer than Doyoung had. Despite his earlier retreat, he had barely gotten any sleep last night. Too plagued with thoughts of Taeyong that he'd get too worked up to fall asleep, he scowled they had just met but the other really knew how to get under his skin.

"Did he do anything to you?" Jaehyun asked quietly this time, toning down his excitement when he noticed Doyoung's mood. His concern made Doyoung sigh, despite telling himself he didn't care, he was weak against people who cared for him. He felt compelled to reassure Jaehyun.

"No, he didn't," he opened eyes.

"Huh?" Jaehyun perked up genuinely surprised, "That’s unusual, we thought he'd try to sleep with you, that's his thing-"

Doyoung tilted his head with a frown, any former feeling to appease Jaehyun vanishing as the demon's eyes twinkled with mirth.

"His thing?"

Taeyong hyung is known for sleeping around. He says those who ride his bike rides other things, if you know what I mean," Jaehyun smirked, Doyoung nose wrinkled in disgust.

"You let me go home with someone like that? Thanks, Jae-" Doyoung wasn't sure if he could lay on his sarcasm thicker. Jaehyun laughed slinging an arm around his shoulders,

"So he really didn't try anything with you?"

"No,"

"That's weird," Jaehyun tugged Doyoung down the hallway as they finally made their way to class, "You coming later?" He asked changing the subject.

Doyoung thought of his mother’s note on the fridge this morning, they were supposed to have dinner with his brother and his fiancée's family,

"I can’t today."

Jaehyun nodded, not pushing it.

-

The day went by agonisingly slow, and Doyoung was convinced it was an omen that foresaw an undeniably shitty evening. He wasn't wrong as he and Jaehyun exited the school only to be welcomed by the sight of Taeyong and Taeil waiting for them. Taeyong stood up from his position against his bike, helmet cradled in his arm. Doyoung was adamant in ignoring him, he nodded a greeting at Taeil before walking past Taeyong. He should have known it wouldn't be that easy. Taeyong grabbed his arm stalling him and sending his heart into a frenzy at the contact, Doyoung was tempted to tear his arm out of Taeyong's hold but knew he'd probably get hurt in the process. The man was stronger than he looked, the bruise around Doyoung's wrist was testament to that.

"Let's go," he tugged Doyoung towards his bike, Doyoung tugged back.

"No,"

Taeyong frowned not bothering to hide his displeasure at Doyoung's rejection.

"Don't be a-"

"I have something to do-" Doyoung cut him off, it was quiet as Taeyong stared at him trying to gauge if he was telling the truth. He held Taeyong's gaze, painfully aware of the crowd that had gathered as they stared each other down.

_Kim Doyoung?_

_Who the hell is he? So goodlooking-_

_Told you he'd get beat up sooner or later for hanging out with Jaehyun_

Taeyong wasn't as immune to the whispers as Doyoung would have expected him to be, he released Doyoung's arm running his free hand through his hair in a frustrated gesture. Handsome. Doyoung could not deny it, it was a fact one proven by the gushing girls at the gate. Doyoung tore his eyes away from Taeyong to look at Jaehyun who was watching the two with unconcealed interest from beside Taeil. He offered up a tiny shrug at Doyoung's betrayed glare, he could have warned him beforehand.

"I already told Taeyong hyung you weren't coming," he smirked at Taeyong, "but he insisted to come."

It confused Doyoung who turned back to Taeyong with a questioning look, he didn't offer an explanation. Just an annoyed huff before he forced his helmet into Doyoung's arms.

"I'll drive you home," he said climbing onto his bike, Doyoung hesitated looking at Jaehyun who nodded his agreement urging him to accept Taeyong's offer.

"Okay," he conceded.

Taeyong drove slowly, the recklessness that he had exhibited the night before glaringly absent as he pulled up to Doyoung's house safely. Doyoung climbed off Taeyong's bike.

"Thank you,"

Taeyong only nodded in reply, caught offguard by Doyoung's sudden cordiality. The air between them was stifling forcing Taeyong to speak in order to break it.

"Anytime," he said belatedly before he cleared his throat trying to rid himself of his sudden awkwardness. Lee Taeyong didn't get awkward, he was confident, cocky- shit, Doyoung was still staring at him, "come tomorrow,"

Doyoung nodded, it wasn't like he could deny it. It wasn't a question but a demand.

-

Doyoung was in a foul mood, his brother's fiancée was nice but the situation he was put in still irked him. He stabbed the piece of steak in front of him as his mother laughed, fake.

_Doyoung's been top of his class since elementary_

How would she know? She'd never opened up any of Doyoung's report cards. He stabbed a piece of dressing this time, almost cracking his plate with the force he was exerting,

"What are you planning to do?"

The table fell silent as the exaggerated bragging and flattery died down, Doyoung shrugged making his brother's fiancée and her parents laugh.

"Well you better find out soon, the clock is ticking," her father commented unhelpfully, Doyoung gritted his teeth holding back the words that wanted to force themselves out and nodded. He turned his attention away from Doyoung seemingly satisfied to talk to his father,

"You should just train him to join your company,"

Doyoung's father laughed as if the very thought of it was ridiculous,

"Gongmyung is adequate enough, he doesn't need Doyoung to support him."

Gongmyung's strained smile softened as he looked at his younger brother,

"Doyoung can be whatever he want to be," he commented trying to reassure him, the adults nodded.

"As long as it's something useful," his mother added making them all laugh. Doyoung placed his cutlery down excusing himself to go to the bathroom. By the time he returned, the dinner had ended.

Doyoung couldn't have been happier to see their house and his bedroom. He dived onto his bed planning to just crash until he heard the distant rumble of a motor. He got up, pulling aside his curtains to look outside. He caught sight of a bike in the distance and a flash of red, he shook his head. It couldn't be Taeyong, he would have been using his helmet anyway. He took a step back and climbed back into his bed, all the while trying to push Taeyong away from his thoughts. Failing miserably as he dreamt in red.

-

Doyoung's foul mood followed him to school,

"You coming?" Jaehyun asked as he tucked his phone into his pocket after sending off a quick text.

"Not today," Doyoung answered briskly,

"Okay," Jaehyun hesitated before asking his next question, "did something happen last night?"

He had noticed immediately when he saw Doyoung that morning that something was off, he had been withdrawn and barely responded to Jaehyun's attempts at conversation throughout the day. Jaehyun didn't take it to heart though, he knew it was unintentional which only made him worry more. As expected Doyoung tensed up at the question, instincts making him clamp up before realising it was Jaehyun who was asking and not some stranger that didn't actually care. He deflated, contemplating on how to answer him without telling too much of a lie. He finally settled on,

"Nothing out of the ordinary,"

Because it wasn't, Doyoung had long expected to hate every outing he had to attend with his parents and last night did not disappoint. But Jaehyun didn't need to know that. He didn't need Doyoung's sob story on how his parents thought of him more as an accessory than a child. How he was an accident, unwanted, but useful when occasion called for him. He realised too late that Jaehyun had stopped walking and was casting him a doubtful look.

"Doyoung-"

"You're making Taeil wait-" Doyoung forced himself to smile even as his insides twisted, "go- I'm going to slip out of the back. I don't want to see Taeyong today-"

His comment made Jaehyun smile slightly,

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow,"

Doyoung nodded waving Jaehyun off as he ran down the hallway. His smile fell when Jaehyun left, he hitched his bag up his shoulders turning around to walk to the school's other exit.

The next few days followed a similar pattern, Doyoung would meet Jaehyun and spend the day together but wouldn't follow him to his gang meet ups after school. It was a Friday when Jaehyun brought up Taeyong again.

"Taeyong hyung's been looking for you," he said with a small, secretive smile, "he asked if he scared you off."

Doyoung scoffed at the other man's arrogance, as if he had that much influence over Doyoung.

"Tell him, he can go fuck himself."

Jaehyun burst into laughter at the crude message but promised to deliver it. They went their separate ways at the end of the staircase after they spotted Taeyong waiting by the front gates from an upstairs window.

"Tell him!" Doyoung reminded Jaehyun who flashed him a thumbs up. Doyoung grinned mood instantly lifted with the thought of how Taeyong would react to his message.

-

Doyoung and Jaehyun were walking to town today after the former promised Jaehyun he'd eat dinner with him after so many days of jolting him. Jaehyun had warned him midway through their walk that some of the other boys would join them after inviting themselves when they had caught wind of Jaehyun's plans. They met at a fast food joint Ten demanded they eat at where the boys were already waiting huddled in a corner table arguing over the menu. They made their way over catching wind of the argument.

"It has onions in it!" Ten complained, Youngho rolled his eyes looking at Sicheng and Yuta for help. They lifted up their menus blocking the two out, he sighed.

"I'm not forcing you to eat it Ten, I'm eating it- me, not you-"

"But-" Jaehyun slapped Ten's back in greeting stopping his whining,

"Let the man eat, Ten," he said before throwing out a general greeting at everyone, Doyoung following suit. They sat down, Ten leaned forward with a grin argument with Youngho forgotten.

"Taeyong's been looking for you," he whispered as if it were a secret, judging by everyone's shit eating grins it obviously wasn't.

"Tell me something I don't know," his expression was one of nonchalance but his heart was fluttering uncontrollably, he shook his head trying to rid himself of the odd feeling, "Let's order."

-

His parents were at home for the whole week and Doyoung strove to avoid them at all cost, going as far as to leave the house for school at 5AM and getting home before his parents finished work. He had been doing an excellent job so far until his brother arrived on a Saturday evening and guilt tripped Doyoung out of his room to eat dinner together. His brother forced him to sit across his mother whose attention was solely on her phone's screen, his father no different as he read an article from his tablet. His brother nudged him to start eating and he complied even when he didn't feel like it. His mother glanced up half way through dinner, eyes widening in surprise when she saw him.

"Oh, you're here-" Doyoung's stomach churned uneasily, "your father and I thought you took a vacation and went somewhere-"

He lowered his utensils, unable to eat anymore a reoccurring theme whenever his parents were present.

"I was here-"

His father's eyes flicked to them disinterested,

"As you should be, you don't have time to fool around and be a disappointment. It'd be a damn waste of our time-" he put his tablet down and started to eat unapologetic of how his words came across as cold and dismissive. His brother spared him an sympathetic look but Doyoung ignored it in fear he'd see how their father's words affected him. He hid his shaking hands under the table willing for time to pass by quicker, he needed to leave. It was too quiet and Doyoung had to fight the urge to scream. No one noticed.

Doyoung locked his door behind him making a beeline for his charging phone, he pulled it free dialling one of the few numbers he knew by heart.

"Doyoung?" Jaehyun sounded worried, Doyoung heard laughter in the background. He shut his eyes craving the loudness.

"Where are you?" He asked Jaehyun who answered him immediately no questions asked, Doyoung committed the address to memory, "alright, I'm coming over."

"I'll send you the location," Jaehyun said.

-

Doyoung could tell his taxi driver was scared, hesitant as he looked around the place Doyoung asked to be dropped off.

"Are you sure about this kid?" He asked eyeing the way Doyoung was dressed before his eyes darted to the dimly lit, dingy streets outside.

"I am," Doyoung assured passing him the money he owed before thanking him as he exited the car. The man drove away without counting his money, Doyoung sighed.

"Hey!" He turned catching a glimpse of Jaehyun who broke away from the boys he was talking to, Doyoung met him halfway and his distress must have shown on his face because Jaehyun's arms came around him immediately pulling him towards his chest and securing him. Doyoung held onto him hiding his face against Jaehyun's shoulder. He reluctantly pulled away after a few second, belatedly noticing Taeyong who was with Jongin and his righthand man, Sehun. Taeyong lifted a brow in question but was called back to attention by Jongin. Jaehyun carted Doyoung away from prying eyes to talk to him privately.

"You okay?" He asked Doyoung who looked as exhausted as he had sounded over the phone.

"Yeah, sorry for coming so suddenly-"

"Don't mention it, I'm glad you're here." Jaehyun drew him into another hug, one Doyoung allowed himself to melt into now they were out of sight, "really I am, you know that right?"

Doyoung nodded taking a step back, tension leaving his body as Jaehyun slung an arm around his shoulder and led him to where the other boys were gathered, all whom welcomed him ecstatically. Doyoung grinned in return relief flooding through him, this is where he wanted to be.

An hour later, Doyoung found himself meeting Kyungsoo who had sought him out after he arrived with a man that Taeil explained was Wu Yifan, the head of an ally gang to their own. Kyungsoo had separated from Yifan who seemingly had something to talk about with Jongin. The two had disappeared, walking down the unlit beach and into the darkness. Kyungsoo wasted no time in asking the other boys to relocate while he spoke to Doyoung.

"Taeyong's friend," Kyungsoo said in lieu of a greeting, Doyoung grimaced. Word travelled fast among these men.

"My name is Doyoung and I'm not his friend," he corrected making Kyungsoo smile,

"You should be, he needs one," he said in an offhand manner but his eyes said he was serious, it made Doyoung uncomfortable. What did they all expect from him and Taeyong? He didn't want to think of it.

"What are you all then?" He asked filling in the silence. Kyungsoo titled his head in thought.

"His brothers?" He paused, "we know we're important to Taeyong, but it's clear we aren't his friends. He's very shielded, just like Jongin and Sehun were when we first met. They all put up a front in order to protect themselves, destructive fronts. A front that would rather keep us at a safe distance than allow us close enough to have the ability to hurt them."

Kyungsoo was smiling as he said this but it didn't quite reach his eyes,

"But in doing so they never actually let anyone see them for who they are. They never get to be who they are. Taeyong loves us but he won't let us in, won't allow us close enough to break through his walls, but a stranger- no, a new friend," he amended, "Has the potential to break through the facade. You, have the potential to draw out Taeyong. To give him something worth opening himself up for."

"We can barely stand each other," Doyoung cut in, trying to get Kyungsoo to see that they weren't friends. That he shouldn't get his hopes up in thinking Doyoung could help Taeyong, knew how to help him even, "we just don't get each other- we rub each other the wrong way. He probably wants to kill me-"

Kyungsoo's smile grew, sincerely this time.

"That's exactly what he needs, he needs someone who'll provoke real emotions from him, genuine ones and not the fake fronts he wants us to see. Someone who'll show him it's fine to be vulnerable, fine to feel things freely. Trust me I know kids like Taeyong, was one myself-" he laughed, "we thrive on being independent, being in control, being right- often thinking that we don't need anyone, but it's draining to act a certain way but feel another," Doyoung's heart clenched at Kyungsoo's words hating how they resounded with him, "it's lonely, don't you agree?"

Doyoung looked away fear striking him at Kyungsoo's perceptiveness, hoping he was just talking about Taeyong and not himself. They had only met today, Kyungsoo couldn't have seen through him so easily. They were silent.

"You can help him," Kyungsoo finally said, "just as he can help you too."

A weird sensation filled Doyoung, he was startled to find out it was hope. Kyungsoo sounded so sure,

"How?" He whispered not bothering to hide it any longer, he was tired. Exhausted at pretending he was fine when he felt as if he was falling apart, Kyungsoo's smile was relieved.

"By being friends. You can start by learning a bit about each other, learn about the things he doesn't project openly. Things he doesn't share with us. Taeyong's actually very smart you know. He’s taking marine biology,"

Doyoung's brows shot up, he didn't expect that. Kyungsoo continued,

"He's infatuated with dolphins, but don't tell him I told you."

Doyoung allowed himself to smile amused, unaware he was being watched.

-

"Huh," the expression of surprise came out mocking from Taeyong catching the group's attention, "so he can smile," they all followed his gaze to where Kyungsoo and Doyoung were talking, seemingly at ease with each other despite it being their first meeting. Doyoung's smile was small but apparent, completely changing his moody and usually detached persona. Jaehyun grinned at the sight.

"Of course he can, Doyoungie's cute when he smiles- it makes him look younger,"

Taeyong glared at Jaehyun, not seeing what he saw after he had his pride trampled on after Doyoung successfully evaded him throughout the week. The boy was a demon nothing could convince him otherwise.

"Why do you keep bringing him along? He sticks out like a sore thumb," he grumbled, Jaehyun smirked eyeing him like one would eye a prey.

"If my memory serves me well, _you_ were the one who waited outside of our school for the whole week wanting to pick Doyoung up. On your own will, I might add," he said expression smug when Taeyong couldn't deny it, it was not often where they could tease the evercool, untouchable Lee Taeyong. Yet ever since Doyoung entered the picture it seemed to be all they did now, they loved it. Thankfully, Jaehyun's attention quickly returned to Doyoung.

"Doyoung was the only one who talked to me, sat next to me when others clearly condemned the seat beside me," his eyes narrowed at the thought of their schoolmates, "he didn't care when everyone else said I was part of a gang-"

"Well you are," Sicheng pointed out making Yuta and Ten snicker, Jaehyun rolled his eyes unamused.

"The point is," he continued, "Doyoung didn't give a shit and a person like him doesn't deserve to be alone. He deserves friends, even if they're as shitty as us-"

A round of protests arose at being called shitty but Jaehyun ignore them, Taeyong scoffed at Jaehyun's misplaced sympathy.

"A person like him," he said over everyone's protest, silencing them, "has the world at his feet. This isn't a place for him-"

Jaehyun finally looked at him, angry. Defensive as he stared Taeyong down using his height to his advantage for once.

"Why does he bother you so much?"

The air seemed to chill at the question and the tone it was asked in, Jaehyun tilted his head eyes searching Taeyong's. Anger falling to curiosity as to why Taeyong was so fixated on Doyoung and vice versa. Jaehyun had initially been excited after the two met, secretly praying they'd get along after seeing the spark of life they ignited within each other. But lately Doyoung had been so withdrawn, fading so quickly from Jaehyun that he felt as if he needed to wrap the boy up and keep him safe from the world and destructive people, people like Taeyong who didn't know what they wanted and hurt others in the process. Jaehyun would try one last time to see what Taeyong wanted, he'd give him one more chance to choose before deciding what to do.

"If Doyoung bothers you as much as you claim he does, just keep your distance,"

Taeyong scowled at the suggestion, pushing off from the wall he was leaning against. He was never one to be told what to do and he wasn't going to start now. He made his way to Doyoung aware of the eyes following his every move. Jaehyun resisted the urge to go after him, to tell him to leave Doyoung alone. But Taeyong had chosen, even if he hadn't realised it. He had chosen Doyoung, Jaehyun could only watch and pray he wouldn't regret stopping him later.

Kyungsoo smiled as Doyoung straightened up as Taeyong approached them, the two faced off as if they were readying for a fight.

"For someone who's been relentlessly hunting me down for the past two weeks, you've sure kept your distance tonight," Doyoung started, Kyungsoo bit his lower lip to stop himself from laughing. The younger boy sounded like a scorned lover, Taeyong's scowl deepened as he grumbled something under his breath in reply.

"Do you need someone to send you home?" He asked gruffly avoiding looking at Kyungsoo in his embarassment at being scolded, Doyoung rolled his eyes but nodded. Kyungsoo couldn't resist intervening holding out a hand to stop Doyoung from following Taeyong. The two younger boys froze,

"Actually, Yifan and I can send you," he said unable to control himself as he let a laugh slip out at their twin frowns. It was clear they had wanted to go together despite outward appearances, Doyoung looked at Taeyong who shrugged at a loss. One did not say no to Kyungsoo.

"Alright-"

Doyoung returned at dawn, only slipping into the house once Kyungsoo and Yifan had left. The lights in the foyer were on, Doyoung frowned.

"Where have you been?"

He turned to the source of the voice finding his father staring at him from the kitchen hallway, curious but not worried. Never worried. Doyoung's throat tightened.

"Out," he replied before ascending the staircase, his father didn't follow, Doyoung laughed as he entered his room, sound hollow as it reverberated around the empty space.

Of course he didn't follow and pester Doyoung about his whereabouts, he didn't care. It was nothing out of the ordinary. It wasn't, Doyoung thought to himself, yet, it still hurt so much.

-

Doyoung went out with Jaehyun and the gang often after that night. Like clockwork, he followed Jaehyun and found himself slowly integrating among the other boys, falling into a spot between them that seemed to have been made perfectly for him. Tonight was just like any other night, Doyoung had spent almost an hour arguing with Taeyong about climate change much to everyone's amusement. And just like ever other night, Taeyong had offered to send him home ignoring the others' catcalling and jeers about how he was a masochist.

Doyoung got off Taeyong's bike, shivering. Spring was coming and with it came rain that chilled the already biting air making bike rides almost unbearable to Doyoung. He shuffled to his gate-

"Hey!"

Doyoung paused, turning to shoot Taeyong a questioning look. He frowned when Taeyong shucked off his leather jacket,

"It's too big on me," he tossed it to Doyoung who barely caught it, "use it, maybe then you won't stick out so much."

He left much too quickly for Doyoung to even get out a protest. The creaking of gate opposite to his house set him back in motion.

He hung Taeyong's jacket up as soon as he got into his room, letting it air. It looked warm, Doyoung tried to tell himself as his heart skipped a beat. Taeyong was right, it would make him fit in more. The others wouldn't even notice Taeyong's name on one of the patches that ran along its left sleeve, it was so worn. Loved, Doyoung corrected himself, it was loved. His heart skipped again, Taeyong had given him something he loved. He put the jacket away,

"It means nothing," he whispered to himself.

Doyoung took pride in how he only punched Jaehyun thrice following all the lewd comments he spewed out when he saw Doyoung in Taeyong's jacket the following night.

-

Jaehyun was almost unmanageable as he urged Doyoung to hurry after throwing clothes at him as he exited his shower. Doyoung eyed the outfit distastefully but relented, at least they were from his cupboard.

"Come on, come on, come on," Jaehyun chanted from his position draped across Doyoung's bed. Doyoung rolled his eyes, smacking Jaehyun across his forehead to get him to shut up.

"Get out if you're going to be annoying,"

"But it's so quiet outside and creepy," he complained never one to censor himself when it came to his opinion of Doyoung's house and family, "and you'll kill me if I break anything-"

"I will," Doyoung agreed, thinking back to an incident that had occurred last month where he almost murdered Jaehyun after he broke one of his mother's collectible China. She didn't notice but Doyoung made sure Jaehyun wasn't let off easily.

Doyoung pulled on the plain black T-shirt Jaehyun had chosen, tucking it into his equally plain black skinny jeans. He glanced at his mirror smiling in satisfaction, Taeyong couldn't complain he was sticking out anymore with this outfit. He grabbed his jacket finally ready.

"Let's go then,"

Jaehyun was tumbling down the stairs before Doyoung could warn him not to, shooting out of the door and gates leaving an unamused Doyoung behind settling the things he had jostled on his way out. He locked the door and shut the gate behind him, glaring at Jaehyun who held onto Taeil innocently. He smiled sheepishly when Doyoung's glare didn't let up.

"We haven't had a proper gathering in a long time, he's excited," Taeil explained finally answering Doyoung's questions that Jaehyun hadn't bothered to earlier. Jaehyun's nodded before his smile slipped.

"Don't offend anyone, okay?"

Doyoung fought the urge to roll his eyes, he was the least offensive one in their group it was Ten and Yuta they should have been worried about. A hand landed on his shoulder making him flinch. Taeyong withdrew his hand, cocking his head towards his bike.

"You're riding with me,"

-

Doyoung slid off Taeyong's bike aware of the eyes that settled on him and the worn leather jacket around his shoulders. Taeyong wrapped an arm around his shoulder, giving it a squeeze. They had rode ahead of the others and were the first to arrive,

"Just until the others get here," he told Doyoung who nodded, trying to keep his expression blank. He was released a few minutes later when the others started to arrive. Doyoung stuck close to Jaehyun as he observed the other gangs. Taeil tried to point out a few of those that they worked closely with,

"That's Hyuna noona, one of the few female heads around. To the left-" Doyoung followed Taeil's directions and found himself staring at two very tall men, he looked away threatened by the aura they were emitting, "that's Jung Yunho and Shim Changmin, they co-head. Everyone here usually has a normal day job, but those hyungs have night-" Doyoung froze, he would stay clear out of their way' "-jobs. They're the reason we can run free each night without the police force on our asses-" Taeil paused noticing Doyoung's pinched expression, "don't worry they're affiliated with Jongin hyung. They wouldn't hurt any of us- without reason,"

Doyoung's throat felt dry, he licked his lips to moisten them.

"The man they're talking to is another head," Taeil continued, Doyoung braved himself to take another look. Thankfully, the man they were talking to didn't look as threatening as they did. A wide grin stretched across his face as he spoke with them, "he's called Jinki, kind on most days, but not one to be crossed. The man on his left-" Doyoung startled, he had not noticed the other man. He was standing so close to Jinki, hovering over the man's shoulder not participating in the conversation the other three man were having. Doyoung and Taeil quickly looked away as his head turned in their direction, "-is nicknamed the Lucifer-" Taeil's voice wavered, Doyoung found comfort in the fact that he wasn't the only one unsettled.

"How do you ensure loyalty? Surely there must be fights? Over turfs? Members?" He asked, Taeil smiled.

"Our members are linked to each other. Yifan hyung's righthand man Luhan is infatuated with our Minseokie hyung and you already know that Jongin hyung and Sehun hyung are Kyungsoo hyung's babies. Every group we're affiliated with has a member that has a tie with ours, to betray each other would mean severing ties with someone we love. It's not something we'd like to test out and fortunately, it isn't something that has been tested."

The night went on and the heads all gathered to talk, the tense atmosphere lifted enough for Doyoung to leave Jaehyun's side without worry. He was thirsty and had remembered seeing a fountain somewhere. He found it without trouble.

"New?"

Doyoung jumped, whirling around annoyed. The man who had spoken seemed harmless, respectable even. He looked like Doyoung had a week earlier before Jaehyun couldn't stand it anymore and started to dress him. He looked like he didn't belong there, but Doyoung knew better than to judge someone by the way they looked. The smirk on the other man's face told Doyoung he fit in just fine.

"I'm Park Jinyoung,"

"Kim Doyoung."

They shook hands, the formal action feeling greatly out of place.

"Sorry for the scare, it's just unusual for there to be new members amongst Jongin's gang,"  
Doyoung noted the lack of honorific, what was Jinyoung's status? Be cautious, a warning rose in head. He took a step back, "Hyuna usually goes for the new lambs-" the corners of Jinyoung's lips lifted.

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"Hmm, so young. Tell me, what is the second son of the KS corps doing among these delinquents?

Doyoung would have been angry at the man's choice of words if he had not said it in such a fond manner. He was more wary of the fact that Jinyoung knew who he was.

"I just tag along," he finally answered, Jinyoung smiled. Doyoung didn't know why he did, he had not said anything amusing. Jinyoung leaned in close to Doyoung, as if wanting to share a secret.

"You'll get tired if you continue to 'tag' along. Take my advice, don't be lead. You're never useful if you just follow-" his eyes lifted from Doyoung's, "especially not to him," he whispered. Doyoung frowned, glancing over his shoulder at the quickly approaching footsteps. Taeyong was striding towards them, glare on face. A contrast to Jinyoung's amused expression.

"Your keeper is coming,"

"Park Jinyoung!"

Jinyoung wasn't phased by the anger directed at him,

"Oh, Taeyong! I was just talking to Doyoung,"

Taeyong's eyes narrowed at the familiarity,

"It's always so refreshing to see new faces-"

Taeyong reached for Doyoung's wrist pulling him away from Jinyoung,

"Shouldn't you be with Jaebum?"

Jinyoung smirked,

"He can look after himself for a few minutes, plus I wanted to talk to Doyoung," his eyes darted to Doyoung's jacket knowingly, Taeyong's hold on him tightened.

"Jaehyun's looking for you," he told Doyoung giving him an opening to leave, Doyoung took it hurrying back to Jaehyun as Taeyong remained.

"Where have you been!" Jaehyun looked relieved to see him.

"I was talking to Jinyoung-"

Jaehyun perked up in interest,

"-what's his deal?"

"Hmm?"

"Jinyoung, who is he? Why does he seem to be at ease here eventhough it's clear he's as my father would calls it a 'royal class'."

Jaehyun's nose wrinkled,

"Your old man-" he muttered rolling his eyes before addressing Doyoung's question. He leaned in,

"Jinyoung is Jaebum hyung's man."

"His right hand?"

Jaehyun shook his head,

"No, his right hand is Mark. Jaebum hyung and Jinyoung are together," he explained, voice lowering more in secrecy, "Jinyoung would never join a gang, he's as your father calls it 'royal class'. That's the reason Taeyong hates him so much."

Doyoung had one question answered just to lead to another, his confusion was palpable. Jaehyun took pity on him and continued.

"Taeyong hyung's convince that Jinyoung thinks he's above us all," he rolled his eyes clearly not disagreeing with Taeyong, "but I reckon he doesn't even give a shit. Rumour has it that Jaebum hyung had nothing but his bike when they first met, but Jinyoung still pursued him anyway. They've been together for four years now, two of those years were spent cut off from his parents. His stunt and persistence won Jaebum hyung over," he cocked his head to their left, "as you can see."

Jinyoung had returned and had an arm slung around the shoulder of a well built guy who could have only been Jaebum. Taeyong passed them, face sour as he glanced at them. Jaehyun chuckled,

"He really can't stand Jinyoung."

"Who does Lee Taeyong ever like?" Doyoung wondered aloud, tone borderlining sarcastic.

Jaehyun fell uncharacteristically silent as he turn back to look at Doyoung.

"You. Taeyong hyung likes you."

Doyoung would have socked him if the expression he wore was not one so serious. Jaehyun was watching him waiting for a response. Doyoung pulled his jacket around him tighter, stomach rolling. Jaehyun suddenly stood,

"Like a magnet-" he commented lowly, Taeyong had returned and was heading their way. He stopped in front of Doyoung completely ignoring Jaehyun who stuck his tongue out at him, offended but not surprised.

"Wanna go?"

Doyoung stood up, wiping the dirt from his pants before giving Taeyong his answer,

"Sure."

The ride home that night was shorter, Doyoung slowly peeled himself from Taeyong's back before unbuckling his helmet. He held it out to Taeyong who didn't immediately put in on.

"I'll wait til you go in," he explained at Doyoung's confused look, Doyoung crossed his arms annoyed.

"The door is literally a few feet away, I won't disappear-"

Taeyong shook his head at the stubbornness,

"Just go in Doyoung-" they both froze simultaneously as the name left his lips and hung in the air between them. Doyoung didn't think he'd ever hear Taeyong say his name, he had always just called out to him or nudged him to get his attention. Doyoung uncrossed his arms and nodded saving Taeyong from embarrassment before slipping through his gate. A smile broke across his face when he caught sight of Taeyong slapping himself from his window, he ducked away when Taeyong looked up. He'd let the boy off today, there were more days to come where he could torture him.

-

The next day brought a new message, Doyoung frowned at the unknown number before opening the text. Oh, it was from his mother. He was surprised she even had his number. Jaehyun read the message over his shoulder, nose wrinkling in distaste over the content.

"Another dinner? Do none of you know how to cook?"

Doyoung let a smile slip at the disdainful comment,

"This one's slightly different, it's for charity," he explained, Jaehyun huffed making Doyoung's grin wider. He knew Jaehyun had wanted to go out and watch a movie together after school, but that was out of the question now.

"Well I hope you have fun," Jaehyun said petulantly clearly not meaning it.

To Doyoung's surprise he actually did enjoy the dinner. It all started when he arrived and saw a hand waving at him, he squinted at the owner before breaking out into a grin. Youngho kept on waving madly at him, as if Doyoung hadn't seen him already beckoning him to come over. Doyoung did, gladly escaping his parents to join him. The couple with Youngho smiled at him as he approached. Doyoung could tell immediately from their smiles that these were Youngho's parents.

"This is my friend, Doyoung," Youngho introduced once Doyoung was close enough, Doyoung bowed as he greeted them. Youngho's mother's eyes twinkled as she observed him,

"We have to exchange numbers Doyoung," She demanded making Youngho groan, "Ten is too lazy to give me detailed updates about Youngho-"

"Ma," Youngho's ears turned red with embarrassment, "you promised you'd stop doing this!"

She shushed him,

"I would if you stopped acting like its a chore to update your own mother," she took Doyoung's arm wrapping a hand around it with a gentle smile, "sit with us,"

Doyoung could only nod taken aback by her friendliness, his mother and Youngho's were two polar opposite, he had barely know her for more than five minutes yet he already knew which one he preferred.

They were halfway through dinner when Youngho's parents finally stopped questioning Doyoung and allowed him and Youngho to talk privately.

"Sorry about that," Youngho apologised, "they're nosy-"

"They're great!" Doyoung declared, meaning it. Youngho grinned,

"You won't be saying that three months from now when you've realised that they've adopted you and will never let you go,"

Doyoung laughed at the absurdity, Youngho shook his head but he was smiling as well.

"I'm not kidding, why do you think Ten's so adverse to onions? Last year my mum found out its beneficial qualities and forced him and I to eat onion based dishes for two months-"

Doyoung laughed at Youngho's horrified expression as he recalled what must have been traumatic memories. Youngho mock sniffled into his sleeves,

"Go on and laugh at my misery, let's see if you'll be laughing a year from now when you get subjected to it-"

His mother turned her attention back to them as if called,

"Oh, Doyoung, do join us for dinner some time next week. I'll make sure to cook- Youngho invite your other friends as well-"

Youngho paled,

"He might be busy, ma-" despite his earlier threats Youngho was attempting to valiantly save Doyoung.

"No ones too busy for dinner," his mother countered only leaving them alone when she had secure an affirmation from Doyoung.

The car ride home was quiet, the only thing tiding Doyoung over was Youngho's promise that he'd pick him up in half an hour.

"How do you know the Seo heir?" His father asked disrupting the quiet, Doyoung's fingers dug into the leather seat as he faced his father.

"Seo heir?" His brows furrowed,

"The heir to the largest pharmaceutical company in Asia-" he sighed at Doyoung's deadpan expression, "The boy you were talking to,"

"Youngho?" His father nodded, "He's a friend."

"Good. Those are the type of people you should keep a hold on. They'll come in useful one day."

Doyoung's stomach churned dangerously as he turned his attention to look out of the window, finding it suddenly hard to breathe. He shut his eyes willing the drive home to be faster, wanting anyone else's company over his parents. A flash of red passed over his eyes loosening the knots in his stomach, he opened his eyes leaps calmer than he was before.

-

Youngho couldn't help but laugh as Doyoung tried to get up failing when his hands buckled under him, sending him back onto the ground again where he dissolved in a fit of drunken giggles about noodle arms. Whose great idea was it to give Doyoung alcohol? Yuta's cackle filled the air reminding Youngho of the perpetrator. Youngho reached for him about to help him up, but retracted his hands when Doyoung's happy demeanour fell as he recoiled from the touch.

"Saem, don't touch me-"

Ten's laughter came to an abrupt stop, he glanced at Youngho noting that he wasn't the only one feeling uneasy. Youngho crouched down beside Doyoung.

"What are you talking about Doyoung? Who t-touched you?" He couldn't keep his voice from shaking as he asked. Doyoung stared at his face, eyes slowly coming back to focus loosing its drunken haze.

"Do you really want to know?" He snorted turning his face away so he wouldn't have to look at Youngho, "nobody wanted to know- nobody wanted to know what happened to me. Nobody cared. Nobody believed me," Doyoung rambled more to himself than to anyone else, his brows scrunched up, "hyung-"

Youngho knew Doyoung wasn't addressing him, his eyes had become unfocused again. Thrown into a memory Youngho was sorry he triggered, Doyoung didn't hold back as he told them exactly what had happened to him all those years ago.

"-Why won't they believe me? He touched me- I swear he did..."

He trailed off as a tear ran down the side of his face, Ten looked sick. It all made sense now, Doyoung's aversion to being touched. How fidgety it made him unless it came from Jaehyun and the way he reacted when Taeyong grabbed him when they first met. Doyoung had gone quiet, Ten lifted his head and placed it on his lap concerned by his lack of reaction. Doyoung's eyes fluttered shut as Ten tentively stroked the top of his head.

Taeyong joined them minutes later, sober like most of the other riders.

"What's up?" He asked noticing the somber atmosphere way before seeing the dried tears on Doyoung's face and the ones threatening to fall from Ten. Youngho and Ten exchanged a look, they had decided earlier to keep Doyoung's secret to themselves.

"Seriously, what's up?" Taeyong was frowning now, Youngho contemplated lying but they all knew Taeyong could smell bullshit from miles away.

"He was assaulted-"

"Youngho!" Ten hissed absolutely livid.

"What?"

The wave of disgust that cascaded over Taeyong was overpowered by the sudden rage that coursed through him.

"A teacher, when he was ten-"

"Stop," Taeyong's body radiated anger, Youngho didn't move as he bent down beside Doyoung and Ten. He knew Taeyong's anger was not directed at them. After all, Taeyong would know how Doyoung felt.

Taeyong lifted Doyoung off Ten, exceedingly gentle as he placed him on an overturned crate. Doyoung blinked at him blearily from his slouched position before he shot forward grabbing onto the front of Taeyong's shirt.

"Taeyong!" He cheered as if he wasn't a mess mere minutes ago, "Taeyongie! Yongyong!" He continued happily, butchering Taeyong's name in every way he could. Those gathered around the fire laughed at the spectacle, not seeing the dark expression on Taeyong's face or the identical heartbroken ones on Youngho's and Ten's. Doyoung pouted when he didn't respond, he released his hold on Taeyong and tried to push him away.

"Jaehyunie?" He called out squinting in the general direction of the fire trying to find him. Jaehyun took pity on him and approached them looking surprised but pleased when Doyoung held his arms out for a hug, not unlike a child would to its mother. Jaehyun didn't hesitate in enveloping the boy in a hug,

"My favorite," Doyoung slurred, Jaehyun's face light up. His expression as he gazed at Doyoung so fond that it gnawed at Taeyong's insides. His jealousy, Taeyong tried to convince himself, was that Jaehyun was brave in showing his feelings and not that those feeling were directed at Doyoung. Jaehyun, blissfully unaware of the glare on him, continued to bask in Doyoung's drunken clinginess, patting his head and pinching his rosy cheeks as he cooed at Doyoung's halfhearted whinings.

"Heh," Jaehyun chortled as Doyoung whined when he stopped patting his hair urging him to continue, "I'll remember this."

Taeyong pulled Doyoung back before he could give Jaehyun more material to blackmail him with.

"I'll take him home-"

"Don't you always," Jaehyun muttered quietly under his breath, judging by the scathing glare he received, he was not quiet enough. Jaehyun watched the two leave, worry consuming him.

"He won't hurt him," Jaehyun turned to Yuta, when had he come here? Jaehyun had last seen him slumped against Sicheng, drooling on the poor boy's shirt.

"I hope you're right," Yuta patted his back.

"Doyoung is different,"

"He is," Jaehyun agreed wholeheartedly.

-

Doyoung wasn't at home this much was clear as he opened his eyes and saw the stark white ceiling, even hungover he knew his ceiling was a muted beige. His head was throbbing and was only getting worse as he tried to remember what had happened last night only to come up blank each time. It took a few minutes for his addled mind to realise he wasn't alone in the room. Taeyong was still as he watched Doyoung from his spot in the corner of the room, Doyoung sat up slowly waiting for him to speak.

"Do you remember anything that happened last night?" Taeyong finally asked, something in the way he said it sent fear shooting through Doyoung. He shook his head winching at the sharp shot of pain that hit him.

"You-" Taeyong hesitated, raising an alarm in Doyoung's head. What had he done last night? Taeyong looked sick, "you, told us- Youngho, Ten and I- about the man-" he stopped expression twisting as if pained. Doyoung's heart was thrumming against his chest.

"The man?" He pushed before regretting it.

"The one who touched you," he said it so quietly but Doyoung felt as if it were yelled at him. The blood drained from his face prompting Taeyong to shuffle over hands coming to rest on Doyoung's shoulders to steady him when he swayed. He ripped himself away, scrambling backwards until he hit a chest of drawers. He ignored the knobs digging into his spine painfully, staring at Taeyong in anger.

"You- you!" He couldn't even speak, frustrated beyond compare. His body shook as he got up and others would have thought it was from anger, but Taeyong saw it. Doyoung wasn't just angry, he was ashamed. He tried to leave but Taeyong was faster as he blocked the exit, he wouldn't let Doyoung leave, especially if he was feeling the way he did. Doyoung's eyes flashed as he glared at Taeyong, willing him to move out of the way.

"I don't need your pity!" He hissed pushing Taeyong backwards, like a wounded cat trying to intimidate those who cornered it, "let me go!"

"Doyoung-" Taeyong tried to grab Doyoung's flailing arms and steer him back towards the mattress, but Doyoung fought back trying to slip past him. He sighed before resorting to force, grabbing both Doyoung's arms and trapping them between them as his own arms went around Doyoung to subdue him. Doyoung twisted in his hold trying his hardest to break free.

"I know..." He trailed off, Doyoung ceased his flailing at his tired tone.

"Know what?"

"I know how you feel," he admitted, Doyoung's body tensed in his hold, "you don't have to say anything, I understand-"

The tears Doyoung had been struggling to hold in started to stream down his face, he bit his lower lip trying to silence his cries. Body trembling against Taeyong's as he fought to keep himself together. Taeyong took mercy on him, drawing him closer by his neck so he could rest his chin over Taeyong's shoulder. He lowered them slowly onto the mattress as Doyoung cried, not just for himself but for Taeyong. Taeyong who had been hurt but was holding Doyoung so gently, as if the slightest of pressure would cause him to break. Taeyong who held him until his sobs subsided and morning became afternoon without complain.

A soft knock shattered the silence between the two, Taeyong unwound his arms from Doyoung to open his door.

"I've made some food for you and your friend,"

Doyoung stood up at the soft voice, manners too deeply ingrained in him to forsake. He bowed at the lady, one too young to be Taeyong's mother, and thanked her. She smiled softly at the pair, ushering them to the kitchen. Not once commenting on their harried appearances. Doyoung liked her already, his favour was further gained when she didn't pester him with questions about his future and instead had suggested they all go to the beach afterwards to watch the sunset. The walk to the beach was long but welcomed, Taeyong's sister had gone with them halfway before deciding that she didn't want to spend her day off exercising and returned home with promises to have food ready by the time they returned. Taeyong watched the sunset before giving up, unable to appreciate its beauty with the day they had just gone through. He looked back at Doyoung startled to see Doyoung staring back at him, he felt a flush spread along the back of his neck.

"What?" He asked gruffly.

"Thank you."

"Anytime," he wasn't surprised when he found out he meant it wholeheartedly.

-

If anyone noticed the change between Doyoung and Taeyong, they didn't show it. It started small, almost unnoticeable with Taeyong and Doyoung arriving later to meetings and hangouts because they had gone to eat dinner first. To Taeyong sending Doyoung to school because the younger boy had slept over at his house, again.

Jaehyun had inwardly congratulated himself as he greeted Taeyong nonchalantly whenever he dropped Doyoung off at the school gates, when all he wanted to do was jump around in joy at the positive development. But even he couldn't stop the shock from showing on his face when Taeyong showed up one day with hair dark as night replacing his trademark fiery red hair, the smile on his face unsure as he glanced at Doyoung waiting for his comment. Doyoung reached out to touch it, ears turning red when he realised what he was doing.

"It suits you," he said shyly, Jaehyun felt himself melt as Taeyong beamed back in reply expression almost unrecognisable on his usually stoic face. Jaehyun couldn't help it. He sighed making the two jump as they realised he was still there, he shook his head trying to hide how elated he was. How thankful he was that his decision to allow Taeyong and Doyoung to get closer didn't backfire on him. He tutted at their red faces, grin spreading across his face.

"You guys are disgusting,"

-

Doyoung and Jaehyun were in the park, after the latter had convinced Doyoung to ditch school after second period to get ice cream. They were killing time in the playground as they waited for Ten and Sicheng who were going to ditch as well, but had to wait it out because the security at their private school was harder to escape from. Doyoung was coerced into pushing Jaehyun on a swing having finished his ice cream earlier, it was quiet apart from Jaehyun urging him to push harder so he could fly off the swing. Doyoung complied giving him a huge shove from behind before moving out of the way as he waited for Jaehyun to jump. He did, failing as he went sprawling into the dirt instead of soaring as promised, effectively ruining his ice cream and uniform. There was a moment of silence before Doyoung burst into laughter, clutching at his sides as he fought to catch his breath only to fail every time he caught sight of Jaehyun's pathetic form on the ground. He was wheezing by the time he manage to get to Jaehyun, turning the whining boy over so he could stop eating sand.

"My ice cream," he wailed, Doyoung's head felt light and he was positive he was going to pass out from the lack of oxygen. The feeling remained, it dawned on him slowly. He was dizzy, yes, but the lightness was from being happy. Extremely so. He was happy, truly happy. His laughter died out but his smile remained softening his expression, Jaehyun lifted his head at the sudden silence.

"Thank you," it was said quietly but it's sincerity reached Jaehyun whose expression grew somber, eyes shining dangerously. He blinked quickly in succession, hand coming up to rub at his eyes ferociously making Doyoung worry for a bit until he let a choked out.

"You're welcome."

  
-

"Where are your parents?" Taeyong stilled at the question before turning off the stove, movements rough as he plated the dishes he had made. He glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall, his noona would be back soon.

"Taeyong-"

Doyoung put his pen down at the tension radiating off Taeyong, tension he was trying to hide by acting as if he had not heard Doyoung's question. He had wondered about Taeyong's parents for a while now, after noticing there were no pictures of his parents around the apartment at all. He had never spoken about them either. Somewhere in the apartment, a door opened and Taeyong's sister called out her return gaily unaware of the tense atmosphere brewing in the kitchen. Taeyong didn't look at Doyoung as he laid the dishes out in the table in front of him,

"Everything important to me is here," he said in a tone that didn't allow Doyoung to press any further. Doyoung nodded admitting defeat as Taeyong's sister swept into the kitchen armed with stories about her day.

-

They were at an amusement park, Taeyong green in the face as he and Taeil staggered off a rollercoaster. It was supposed to be Doyoung and Taeil because they lost a bet to Ten but Taeyong had volunteered in his stead after he saw Doyoung's shiny eyes as he caught sight of the rollercoaster. Doyoung grinned he bet Taeyong was regretting it now, he dropped down on the bench beside Doyoung groaning about how he owed him big time. Doyoung's only response was to force money into his hands and tell him to buy the cat ears he was eyeing in the gift shop earlier, but was too frugal to want to use his own money to buy it with. He watched Taeyong go off still grumbling with a smile.

"I don't understand why you two aren't together yet,"

Doyoung almost jumped, he had forgotten he was sitting with Yuta. Yuta who had apparently been watching him very attentively.

"He doesn't like me like that-"

Yuta rolled his eyes at the quick and almost automatic denial,

"Listen, i've know Taeyong the longest out of everyone here. The Lee Taeyong we all know has never waited for others outside of their schools especially someone he barely knew at the time, he's never given anyone his belongings-"

The jacket Doyoung was wearing suddenly felt heavy, his hand came to touch his recently acquired leather bracelet around his left wrist almost defensively. Yuta looked at it as if to prove his point, he had been there when Taeyong had given it to Doyoung, "and he's never brought any of us to his house or makes us food- hell, we didn't even know he had a sister until you brought her up."

Yuta's brows smoothened to give way to a soft, kind smile Doyoung had frequently been on the receiving end of lately.

"Trust me. You're different."

Doyoung wanted to believe Yuta, he really did. Yuta seemed to want to say more but didn't when he saw Taeyong approaching, looking leagues better than he did when he left them. A grin on his face as he waved two headbands in the air, one the cat ones he wanted, the other one with rabbit ears. Doyoung frowned, he had only given Taeyong enough money for one. Taeyong passed him the rabbit ears, proudly telling them he had parted with his own money for them. Doyoung's throat dried up and Taeyong took the headband back from him when he didn't put them on fast enough for his liking. He smoothened Doyoung's hair before placing the headband on gently, he pulled back with a pleased hum. Doyoung could feel Yuta's stare, he probably could hear Doyoung's thunderous heartbeat with how closely he was observing them. He chanced a glance at Yuta instantly regretting it when he saw the smug look on his face. Eyes practically screaming at Doyoung that Taeyong didn't buy the others random shit either. Doyoung gulped, it didn't help.

-

Doyoung paced along the sidewalk earning him a few inquisitive stares that only fed his anxiety. He glanced at his phone for the nth time, at the address Jaehyun had sent him earlier when he had asked for it. He was in the right place yet his finger hovered hesitantly over the buzzer before he finally pressed it. A few seconds passed, Doyoung held his breath. He would only wait for a few seconds more, if he didn't answer he'd leave. He jumped as the clank of metal filled the air signalling the opening of the main door. Doyoung paused on the threshold before going in. He entered the first elevator, pressing the button for the top floor trying to calm himself as he reached his destination. The doors slid open silently, Doyoung took a step out looking for the right apartment. He paused when he saw Kyungsoo already waiting outside of his.

"I need some advice-" Doyoung blurted out before his nerves could stop him. Kyungsoo tilted his head to the right,

"About Taeyong?" He guessed, Doyoung shook his head. This was it, no backing out.

"About us,"

Kyungsoo smiled effectively calming a few of Doyoung's nerves, he gestured for Doyoung to come in.

-

Doyoung didn't realize a big fight had taken place until Taeyong showed up at his door bleeding. Taeyong lifted a hand before he could panic.

"I'm fine just help patch me up,"

Doyoung nodded allowing him into his house, making him sit in the living room while he got the first aid kit they had. He assessed Taeyong slowly, calming down when he realised most of his injuries were superficial. He started cleaning the cuts along Taeyong's face and knuckles dressing them quickly as Taeyong looked around the room. It was bare, the only hint that a family lived there was the one portrait of them that must have been taken more than a decade ago.

"What happened?" Doyoung asked shifting his attention to the tear on Taeyong's jeans, he apologised when he had to cut the jeans to get to the wound on Taeyong's leg. He hesitated when he saw the amount of blood coagulating around it,

"It's not deep, doesn't even need stitches," Taeyong reassured, "there was a turf war, a few thugs drove up here from the south and tried to start something on hyung's turf. And well-" he gestured to himself.

"And the others?" Doyoung asked trying to keep a straight face even as his heart rate spiked at the thought of the other boys being hurt, "are they safe?"

"Yeah, the hyungs came just before things could escalate. We won't have to worry about it-"

Doyoung nodded not voicing his displeasure but clearly unhappy with the situation as he stood, excusing himself to get more cotton. It was quiet, the house was too quiet. Dead, this place was dead, Taeyong's brows furrowed. He knew that Doyoung's family weren't as present in his life as a normal family was, he had gathered that by overhearing conversations between Doyoung and Jaehyun.

Doyoung himself exhibited signs of being in a less than ideal living situation, the most telling one being how he loved sleepovers, even when it was at a dump like Taeyong's place. Taeyong hissed, relaxing his fingers unaware that they were digging into his sore palms as he became agitated. Doyoung returned kneeling on the floor in front of him so he could access the wound better. He worked quietly and Taeyong thought about letting his observation slide, but the remaining adrenaline from the unsolved fight earlier kicked in. Unsatisfied with the anticlimactic ending that it begged to be released elsewhere.

"What's the point?" Taeyong started trying to keep his tone even but failing when it came out condescending and very much like the old him, "Of all this space when there's no one to fill it with?"

Doyoung's shoulders bunched up but he remained quiet, continuing to clean the scrape along Taeyong's leg as if he had not heard him,

"What's the point?" Taeyong repeated unwilling to let it go. Doyoung's hand stilled as he looked around the room, eyes devoid of any warmth as he looked around the space he had grown up in. Taeyong chest tightened at the look, Doyoung's detachment not settling well with him.

"It is a showroom Taeyong, that's the point,"

Taeyong felt a flash of fury at the acceptance in Doyoung's voice, at the confirmation that this wasn't his home.

"And you? Are you their show piece?" He asked wanting Doyoung to deny it and selfishly calm him down. Doyoung ducked his head showing Taeyong how harsh his words were. At how he couldn't deny Taeyong's words because he believed it was true, Taeyong throat tightened. He wrapped his arms around Doyoung hesitantly, regret consuming his whole being.

"Im sorry."

Doyoung shook his lowered head, he wasn't angry, Taeyong wasn't wrong.

-

Doyoung wasn't sure of what had brought it on, was it the season for beatings? Or were the bullies in Doyoung's school just bored? Doyoung was running late that day after a night spent out with the boys so he had told Jaehyun to just meet him in class. He hadn't realised he was cornered until it happened, Doyoung frowned at the three boys blocking his way. Two of which were his classmates, he turned about to take another route to class only to find out there were five more boys behind him. He sighed, too tired to deal with whatever they wanted.

"I need to get to class-"

"Kim Doyoung, hasn't anyone told you it'd be better for your reputation to stay away from Jung Jaehyun?"

Doyoung let out a snort,

"Reputation?" His eyes narrowed, "I couldn't care less. Now regarding Jaehyun, you best keep your opinion of him to yourselves-"

He could see his words angering them, their stances becoming more tense, fists clenching at their sides. Only trouble would come out of this.

"So you're okay with that piece of trash but disregard us?"

Doyoung ignored them trying to go through them only to be pinned against the wall. His arm was twisted as they tried to get him to bend over, he bit back his pain. He wouldn't allow them the satisfaction of seeing it.

"Let see if you still defend him after this."

-

Doyoung studied his reflection, running his tongue over his split lip. Jaehyun would flip, a glance at his watch told him he had already missed first period. He shook his head, there was no way he was going to let Jaehyun see him in this state. He sent him a text message saying he felt unwell and was going to sleep it off. Jaehyun texted back immediately asking if Doyoung wanted company.

'No need,' Doyoung texted back quickly, 'you can come by for dinner tomorrow. See you then,' he send the text and grabbed his bag. He needed to leave before someone saw him.

-

Jaehyun's eyes flew open at the commotion by the rear door of the classroom, the teacher didn't even bother scolding the late comers and continued with the lesson. Jaehyun took in their smug expressions as they stared at him and felt something akin to fury stir within him knowing immediately what was going on. Doyoung. His eyes narrowed, the only thing keeping him in his seat was that he wanted them to suffer from more than just his fists. He settled down into his seat to text Yuta asking him to rally up anyone that was free that night, he would make sure they'd never smile at him again.

Jaehyun disregarded Doyoung's message and dropped by after school, ringing his doorbell so incessantly Doyoung wanted to dismantle it. Doyoung sounded flustered over the intercom when he saw it was Jaehyun ringing the bell.

"I said come by tomorrow-"

"Let me in faker or I'll climb over," he threatened catching Doyoung's dejected sigh before he was buzzed in.

Jaehyun took a good look at Doyoung, breathing getting more ragged as time passed anger filling him as he took in Doyoung's bruises.

"Don't—" Doyoung pleaded knowing what was going through his head, he knew Jaehyun was on probation and there was only a week left of school before summer. If anything happened and Jaehyun was involved he could get suspended if the school found out. Jaehyun reluctantly nodded,

"Promise me,"

"I promise I won't kill anyone," he groaned disappointed, "now make me something to eat."

Doyoung let out an annoyed huff but complied leaving Jaehyun to cook. Jaehyun took out his phone and dialled a number impatiently waiting for the person on the other end to pick up. His call was answered.

"Hey-" Jaehyun looked over shoulder to make sure Doyoung was in the kitchen, his eyes hardened, "something happened to Doyoung today, I've already texted Yuta for you-"

-

It really shouldn't have come as a surprise to Doyoung when the people who had cornered him the previous day limped into school in various states of injury. Some didn't even turn up and if Doyoung were to believe in the rumour mill, it was because they were hospitalised. He turned to Jaehyun who raised his arms up to defend himself against the glare he received.

"It wasn't me," he smirked looking extremely pleased with himself, "I promised you, didn't I? The others however, didn't."

Doyoung shook his head exasperated, but he couldn't find it in himself to feel guilty as he stared at the heavily beaten boys. There was no denying the satisfaction that spread through him as they flinched every time they saw him come into the room with Jaehyun flanking him.

Taeyong was waiting outside, as Doyoung expected. He didn't expect the others though, waiting behind Taeyong in different states of boredom. It would be a lie to say it wasn't an intimidating sight. No one dared to leave, choosing to stay in the safety of the school grounds. The crowd of students parted when they saw Jaehyun and Doyoung, Taeyong stood striding forward as he saw them sending those closest to the gates scuttling back in fear.

Taeyong held Doyoung's face in his hands, assessing the damage done to his face. Touch gentle as his fingers came to rest on a bruise by Doyoung's lips. Doyoung was close enough to see the danger, to see the fury in his eyes as a million thoughts passed through them before they seemed to settle easing his expression into one that was eerily calm. Doyoung didn't move away like he usually did when the whispers and speculations started, Taeyong's chilling gaze pinning him on spot.

"I should have hit them harder," the crowd fell silent at his words, at the threat he was issuing. Taeyong's eyes lifted from Doyoung briefly to scan the petrified crowd before glancing over his shoulder at the other boys.

"Let's go."

Taeyong brought Doyoung to a warehouse Jongin had converted for them to crash at whenever they needed. Taeyong stalked around the room as he tried to make Doyoung comfortable pilling quilt after quilt on him, expression on his face so frigid Doyoung couldn't tell him to stop. Once he was satisfied with his coddling, he sat across Doyoung eyes unblinking as he stared at him quietly, angry and upset all at once. Doyoung didn't want Taeyong to look that way, not over him.

"It's okay," he said quietly attempting to placate him, "I'm not the first they've hit. It's not any different from their other bullying.

"It is different," Taeyong growled not at all comforted by his words, "it's you."

"Exactly," Doyoung said with a tired smile, "it's just me, it's not important. I grew up knowing the world doesn't revolve around me-"

"But it does-" Taeyong cut in vehemently surprising Doyoung, "mine does."

Doyoung looked away sure that if his shaking didn't betray him, his eyes would. He wasn't that important.

"Don't make jokes like that," he whispered tone vacant. Taeyong's eyes were cold as he stepped away from Doyoung. He knew he wouldn't be able to get through to him, not without hurting him first. He pulled out his phone cursing as he scrolled though his contact list, frustrated that he needed help. That he couldn't be enough for Doyoung, his eyes flickered to him before he pressed the call button.

"Jaehyun-" Doyoung looked up at the mention of Jaehyun, Taeyong ignored the sharp pang of jealousy. He'd do it for Doyoung, pride be damned, "bring the boys to the base, get some food. Let's have a party."

He hung up crouching down to look Doyoung dead in the eye.

"We're going to have fun," he promised and they did. The boys brought the party with them effectively distracting and lifting Doyoung's spirits as soon as them came in. Doyoung wasn't sure how much time had passed until they started passing out one by one from exhaustion. He found an unoccupied space beside a twitching Yuta and laid down, eyes fluttering shut as sleep called out for him. Only for them to snap back open when fingers intwined with his Taeyong didn't say anything, Doyoung had not even felt him lay down beside him. His eyes remained shut as he brought their hands up between them to press a kiss against Doyoung's knuckle, his heart stuttered as warmth enveloped him. He inhaled deeply, overwhelmed by the sudden influx of emotion the one gesture hit him with. Taeyong opened his eyes, expression one Doyoung couldn't decipher. The warehouse was deathly quiet, but as Doyoung stared at Taeyong he found out it was one he could live with.

"Thank you," he said, Taeyong squeezed his hands in reply, leaning in so closely that their lips almost touched. Doyoung's eyes widened,

"Anytime," he answered before withdrawing, releasing Doyoung's hands to lay on his back, "now sleep."

Doyoung shut his eyes, but didn't fall asleep until dawn broke.

-

The first month of Doyoung's summer had gone by in a blink of an eye, each day different from the previous one. Today, they had decided to go to the East Sea and spend the week there in a tiny fishing village that had been suggested by Minhyung. The boy had led them to a weathered house that used to be his grandparents' before they were moved out into the city, apologising for its state as he let them into the yard. The foreigners of the the group let out a collective sound of awe at the typical korean village house, Jaehyun rolled his eyes.

"Rich boys-" he muttered underneath his breath before elbowing them out if the entrance way and walking towards the house, "dibs on the biggest room-"

His words set everyone in motion and there was a flurry of movement as they fought their way to and through the house. After an hour of bickering and room claiming, the group finally made their way to the pier they had seen earlier.

"It's a wonder," Jaehyun commented as he tugged Doyoung along beside him, "that our skin hasn't been burnt with the amount of time we spent on the beach-"

"Heh, you've actually said something smart for one," Ten teased, he let out a squawk and hid behind Taeil when Jaehyun released Doyoung to chase after him. Taeil sighed as he resigned himself to be used as a human shield between the two rambunctious teens. Up ahead towards the end of the pier, the other half of their group enjoyed a calmer scene. Jaehyun finally returned to Doyoung's side after almost kneeing Taeil, huffing as he tried to catch his breath.

A sudden cry rose up crushing the few seconds of peace that had descended upon them, its owner catching their attention. Taeyong who was already at the end of the pier with Youngho spun around, eyes wide with excitement as he searched the group. Eyes flitting from one boy to another until they landed on Doyoung.

"Doyoung! Come! Quick!" He urged impatiently making the others grin, Doyoung quickened his steps allowing Taeyong to pull him towards the railing. He pointed into the distance with his free hand,

"Dolphins?" Doyoung had never seen them in the wild before, Taeyong nodded watching Doyoung's awed expression with pride. His hand that was still holding Doyoung's was shaking. It took a great amount of will power for the others to stay silent as they watched the oblivious two.

"They've never come this close, I was hoping we'd spot them but I was expecting to be disappointed. But they're here-"

Taeyong's smile was wide as he rambled, blinding even. Doyoung couldn't help but grin back, chest brimming with warmth.

"Tell me about them."

If their friends weren't certain before, they knew now. These two were made for each other. Jaehyun who had been on his way to join them, fell back to join Taeil and the others content to watch them from a far.

-

The days in the village were scorching hot but it's nights remained cold, Doyoung had underestimated the drop in temperature and was paying the price that night. He glared at his threadbare shirt quietly sighing as goosebumps raised along his exposed arms at the chill. He tried to distract himself but there was no one around to entertain him but Taeyong. The others had returned from the beach in a race before sunset not wanting to use the bathroom last while Taeyong decided to stay just in case he sighted dolphins again. And of course, Doyoung did as well. He inwardly groaned unable to deny how gone he was for Taeyong, he had given up all hope that it wasn't an infatuation and accepted it. Maybe it would pass with time, the thought made his heart clench, he shook his head before catching himself when he remembered Taeyong was walking behind him. He probably though Doyoung was losing his mind, Doyoung almost snorted, he wasn't wrong. He shivered, a combination of being watched and the breeze that hit him. Taeyong picked up his pace until he was walking alongside Doyoung who startled when a hand grabbed his. He looked down at their hands as Taeyong threaded their fingers together. This time his action was deliberate unlike earlier.

"Is this okay?" Taeyong asked voice unsure, Doyoung kept his head lowered sure his face was flaming red with how hot it had suddenly become. He nodded and they walked home in silence, hand in hand until they reached the gate.

Jaehyun glanced up as Doyoung entered their room, a small smile on his face as Doyoung shuffled to one of the laid out beddings.

"You look happy," he said softly, tone devoid of its teasing lilt it usually had whenever Doyoung and Taeyong were involved, "did you have a good time with Taeyong?"

"The best."

-

Summer passed and Autumn descended along with reality. It was one of those odd nights where the older boys didn't join them, too busy drowning in university assignments and jobs while the younger boys escaped their mundane evening cram classes. They all laid in a circle in a field behind an abandoned school staring up at the sky, quiet for once until Minhyung raised a question.

"Will it always be like this?"

"Like what?" Ten asked sounding half asleep, he and Sicheng had come straight from an afternoon club and could barely keep themselves upright when they met up earlier.

"Us," Minhyung answered, "all together- with no worries, just enjoying life-" he trailed off sounding scared.

Doyoung and Jaehyun exchanged glances contemplating how to answer such a question before drawing up blank, no one spoke. The previously carefree atmosphere dispersed, the air turning heavy, melancholic with the thought of the unknown future. It was suffocating.

"No," Doyoung finally answered truthfully, he flipped over on his stomach. Minhyung mirroring him so they could talk face to face. There was a sad expression on the younger boy's face, "we'll all be busy trying to make a living, it'll be harder to meet up, we'll be tired, busy, distant,"

Doyoung didn't plan on lying,

"-but that'll just make nights like these precious and something to look forward to."

Minhyung finally smiled,

"You're right." And just like that peace was restored to the teens, hope filling them despite the looming uncertainty of what tomorrow would bring them.

The boys were still basking in the calm from their previous conversation when a few of the older boys finally joined them as dawn approached to pick them up. Youngho grinned at them surprisingly upbeat for someone who was convinced his assignment would kill him hours earlier. He nodded at Ten gesturing to his bike,

"Your carriage my liege,"

Ten snorted but got up behind him. They were the first to leave. The younger boys and Jaehyun opted to walk, houses close enough for them to not need any transport. Taeil and Yuta followed them to make sure they got back safely.

Doyoung followed Taeyong who had already set off walking, he didn't come with his bike today but Doyoung didn't mind. It just meant he had more time with Taeyong. He gathered up some courage and reached for Taeyong's hand, relieved when he received a smile. Taeyong tugged him close, so they were walking sides touching.

"What were you boys up to?" Taeyong asked genuinely curious after having found them all laying so serenely, usual rowdiness absent.

"Nothing much, just talking."

"Hmm,"

"About how different everything will be in the future for us-" Doyoung elaborated making Taeyong pause mid step.

"Different?"

Doyoung had stopped walking as well,

"Yea- different, we realised it's not always going to be like this-"

Taeyong pulled his hand out of Doyoung's, frown present on his face, clearly unsettled by what Doyoung had said.

"Different how?"

Doyoung swallowed, rendered insecure with Taeyong's intense gaze focused on him. He moved backwards to lean against the fence behind him, putting space between them so he could think clearer.

"Well, I don't know for sure. But it'll be different, won't it? We'll grow, we'll gain things- lose some..." He trailed off realising how stupid he sounded but Taeyong nodded, expression no longer upset just calculative. He took a step towards Doyoung, close enough for him to reach out and touch him if he wanted to.

"What do you think you'll gain?" He asked, Doyoung shrugged helplessly as he was put on the spot. His lack of answer didn't seem to deter Taeyong who took another step forward, placing them toe to toe. Doyoung breath hitched at the close proximity, Taeyong, however, didn't seem to be suffering from the same problem. His eyes were dark as they ran along Doyoung's face slowly.

"What do you think you'll lose?" He asked eyes so intense, Doyoung had to lower his.

"I don't know," he answered softly, tensing when Taeyong's placed his hands on either sides of him trapping him between him and the fence.

"Will I lose you?"

Doyoung's heart leapt,

Taeyong needs someone to ground him, to love him despite his misgivings and distrust. Someone who sees Taeyong and knows what he wants.

Kyungsoo's words suddenly rang in his mind. Two months prior, he had not understood, not known what Taeyong wanted and this further drove him into believing he was unworthy of Taeyong. But now, hope bloomed in his chest, he knew what Taeyong wanted. He finally looked up, holding Taeyong's gaze.

"Not if you don't want to-" he whispered back, Taeyong's pupils dilated.

"I don't," he replied before leaning forward. His hands came up to cup Doyoung's face pulling him towards him to press his lips against Doyoung's. Tentatively at first before deepening it when he didn't protest, Taeyong sunk his teeth into Doyoung's lower lip making him jerk away in shock.

Taeyong merely raised a brow in challenge at his questioning expression. Doyoung's eyes narrowed, he surged forward to capture Taeyong's lips, pressing harder than Taeyong had, he wasn't going to let Taeyong best him. It wasn't until he felt Taeyong's lips curl against his that he realised he had been played. He tried to pull away but was stopped when Taeyong threaded his fingers through his hair, tugging it gently and sending a jolt of heat through Doyoung's body. His lips parted teasingly making Taeyong hum in delight tongue running along them before Doyoung quickly pushed him away laughing at his annoyed grunt.

Taeyong tried in vain to pull him into a kiss again, eager to get another taste, only to succeed in almost making Doyoung topple over the fence and onto the grassy hill behind it. Taeyong caught him by his waist pulling him off the fence and into his arms,

"I've got you," he said breathlessly, steadying Doyoung's shaking body against his, it was quiet apart from their laboured breathing.

"You almost pushed me over the fence!" Doyoung accused petulantly pulling away so he could look at Taeyong, heart feeling as if it was going to leap out of his chest from a mixture of excitement and the sudden scare. He sucked in a deep breath, tongue darting out quickly to lick his red lips effectively distracting Taeyong. His straying attention earned him a hit on the chest from Doyoung.

"I'm sorry, but you only have yourself to blame,"

Doyoung's eyes widened at the audacity. Taeyong laughed at his incredulous expression.

"You tempted me-"

The fading flush on Doyoung's face came back at full force, he pushed Taeyong's smug face away.

"You're an idiot," he broke free from Taeyong's hold, setting off at a quick pace. Taeyong scrambled after him throwing an arm over his shoulder to slow him down.

"Does this mean more kisses?" He teased, the nudge to his side was painful but deserved. Taeyong laughed as he rubbed his side, following after Doyoung dutifully. His hand slipped back into Doyoung's seamlessly, as if it always belonged there. Their eyes met, smiles blooming across their faces simultaneously. Doyoung's eyes lowered to glance at their linked hands, his free hand coming up to touch his lips as if he couldn't believe it. Taeyong's smile softened action making his heart feel full, he squeezed Doyoung's hand making him look up.

"I've got you," he promised, Doyoung's smile was absolutely breathtaking.

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I'd appreciate suggestions for what else I should tag on the fic, as you could have guessed from the lack of tagging I didn't know what I should have added. I wouldn't want to unintentionally trigger someone with the content as well, so if you have suggestions feel free to drop them here.


End file.
